


Miraculous Love

by Megaprimo1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaprimo1/pseuds/Megaprimo1
Summary: A series of multi chapter collections of one, two, three, or four shots. Various identity reveal situations, and all four of of the love triangle ships





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Chang woke up on a dreary day in Paris. For a moment, she forgot that she had responsibilities as Ladybug, and rolled over and prepared to go back to sleep. She was interrupted by her Kwami, Tikki, who was jumping on her chest. “Come on, Marinette, wake up! It’s Valentine’s Day and you never mailed your letter to Adrien.” She squealed. Marinette shot out of bed, accidentally knocking Tikki across the room. “Oh no!” she moaned, slumping to the ground. “And it’s a weekend, so there is no school, and since it’s a Sunday, there isn’t any mail service, and the only way I would be able to deliver it is by going to his  house . I’m DOOMED.” At that moment, Tikki happened to glance out the window, and she squeaked in terror. “Looks like you might have to worry about that later. Someone has been Akumatized!”

**[SEVERAL MINUTES EARLIER]**

Hawk Moth paced back and forth within his lair, scheming, plotting, planning. Then, just as he was about to change back and hang up his Miraculous for the day, he detected a huge surge in negative energy. “Finally. Another wayward soul, struck down by the intricate hell that is Valentine’s Day.” He snatched a butterfly out of the air, and clasped it between his hands, motes of blackness consuming it. He released it toward the open window, and growled “Fly, my terrible Akuma and show that child the true power of love.” The butterfly flew off, toward a very lonely teenager. 

Milo Revelador sat in his bedroom, glaring at the crumpled valentine in the corner. “Stupid Sara. Stupid fake holiday.” He snatched up his pendant and his sketchpad, and began furiously sketching designs for something far more sinister than anything he had ever dreamed up. As he continued the sketch, the butterfly landed on his pendant, its color morphing into a midnight purple. A dark expression of mirth rippled up his face as Hawk Moth introduced himself, and dubbed Milo “The Revealer”. Milo smirked and planted his hands on the floor as black smog engulfed him and he emerged in a skintight red suit with blue shoulderguards. He held a katana in his hands, and his pendant warbled with malevolent energy. He shot beam of pure darkness and the floor and rocketed out of his room into the rainy Parisian air.


	2. The Valentine

Marinette stood on the roof of her house waiting for Cat Noir to show up. After 5 minutes of waiting she twirled her yo-yo and swung in front of Revealer. He cackled, but his voice kept cracking, making him far less intimidating. But the laughter was soon replaced by villainous ranting as he began addressing the people of Paris in an enhanced, booming voice. “Denizens of this city. I am the Revealer. For too long you have kept secrets from each other, family, friends, lovers. I am here to expose your vilest affairs, and undisclosed offenses. Beware! Let us see how many of you truly love each other.” And with that, he dashed off, streaking away in the blink of an eye. Marinette thrust herself forward, preparing to chase him down when someone grabbed the yo-yo around her waist and pulled her back. It was Cat Noir, with an uncanny smirk on his face. His hair was wet, and formed a wet curtain above his lamp-like, green eyes. He held out a slip of red paper, with a poem on it. Ladybug smiled as she read it and felt her heart melting. But then she remembered Adrien and her heart hardened again. “Thank you,” She said in a steely voice. “But shouldn’t we be worrying about the privacy invading villain loose in Paris?” Cat slouched looking defeated, and vaulted up onto the highest roof nearby, putting a huge amount of distance between himself and Ladybug. She lashed her yo-yo to a flagpole and jetted into the sky. “So, did you like my poem, or does your heart belong so some other lucky alley cat?” Cat inquired, a hint of spite in his voice. Ladybug glared at him as they continued toward the city center. “I fail to see how that is any of you business, but if you must know, I am in love with Adrien Agreste.” Cat Noir came to a dead halt, stunned. When Ladybug turned around to look at him, he yelled “What does that obnoxious rich brat have that I don’t?”, trying to reinforce the fact that he definitely isn’t Adrien. Ladybug tried not to punch him in the face, and was about to yell when she heard angry screaming and hollering in the streets below. “You cheating jerk!” “Who do you think you are?” “Water cannon up my nose!” Ladybug jumped down, and almost immediately had to dodge a bolt of red lightning. Standing on a building across the street was the Revealer, laughing maniacally. “Ladybug. Surely you have something your boyfriend doesn’t want you knowing.” Ladybug fumed, and practically screamed “He isn't my boyfriend!” Cat Noir calmly interjected, saying “Please, milady. Don’t hide your affections just because this interloper is in the way.” Ladybug groaned and jumped up lunging for the Akumatized teen. “The akuma is in his pendant!” she yelled over her shoulder. But just as she outstretched her hand, a bolt of blinding red force shot out. Her yo-yo not accessible at this range, she screwed up her eyes and prepared for the worst.


	3. The Big Reveal

But the pain, or whatever sensation she was expecting, never came. She opened her eyes and saw that Cat Noir was standing before her. But the very next second, his costume flickered and disappeared. The boy in front of her was Adrien Agreste. She immediately felt heat crawling up her cheeks, and stuttered “A-Adrien? Wh-What? HOW?” He backpedaled, shocked. “How do you know that?” She regained her composure, now perplexed. “You mean you don't notice that you’re missing your costume?” He looked at his own arms and chest, apparently oblivious to the fact that his true identity was in view. “Can you see who I am?” Ladybug felt heat rise to her face as she stammered “Of c-c-course! You’re Adrien Agreste, the coolest, and you’re so smart, and hot, and perfect. But you don’t act the same in school as when you’re Cat Noir.” Adrien looked at her sideways, and inquired “Do you know my alter ego?” Ladybug sighed. “I wish I knew you more than I do.” Adrien walked over, and patted her shoulder. “Whoever you are under that mask, I’m sure you’re perfect.” Ladybug sighed happily, practically sinking into him. “You know who else is perfect?” he continued. ‘Please don’t say Chloe.’ Marinette thought.   
“Marinette Dupain-Chang!” He said, reverence in his voice. “Man, she’s perfect. And don’t even get me started on that adorable way she get’s all flustered around me. But I do honestly wish she would be more comfortable with me.” Ladybug turned around to hide the furious blush overtaking her face, and whispered “Don’t we have an akuma to catch?” And with that, she jumped off the roof and swung towards the Paris tower where The Revealer had run off to. When Cat Noir finally caught up, he looked ashamed, and spoke up in a apologetic voice. “Listen, Ladybug. I’m sorry. It’s clear that you love me, and for me to counter by talking about another girl isn’t ok, especially when I have been flirting with you for a while.” Ladybug shook her head furiously, and was strangely grateful of the distraction that the lasers that The Revealer was shooting at them posed. They fell to the ground and readied themselves for combat.   
The heroes pounded against the cars that had been stacked, their bottoms facing inward to form a makeshift prison. Cat Noir had already tried using his staff to pry the vehicles apart, to no avail. Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo, and shouted “Lucky Charm!” There was a flash of red light and suddenly she was holding a box of matches. “What in the name Jagged Stone’s pink pony underwear am I supposed to do with this?” Cat Noir looked around the small space and then lit up, a bright happy look in his eyes. “Let’s see if you can keep your cool after this, milady!”, an annoying smirk on his face. “Cataclysm!” He bellowed, darkness engulfing his hand. He swiped his hand in an arc above and around them, weakening the undersides of these vehicles, and then prying them inwards to form a half-domed shield.   
“May I?” He asked politely, gesturing to the box of matches still in Ladybug’s hand. She held it out, flushing and the tiny amount of hand-to-hand contact. He calmly struck a match and then poked it out of a gap in their barrier, landing in an exhaust pipe. He dragged her to the ground, wrapping himself around her before she could protest. His chest was pressed firmly against her back, and with his hand locked together in front of her he could feel her frantic heartbeat. They waited five seconds. Ten.   
And then just as they thought his plan failed, a deafening explosion shook the ground, throwing the cars in every direction. Dazed, Ladybug sat up, and then noticed the bloodied Adrien lying in her lap. She saw his staff nearby dissolve into motes of light, confirming what she had already thought to have happened. Adrien was powerless. A small, imp-like creature came flying out of Adrien’s ring, groaning in pain. “What happened to Adrien?” Plagg rasped. Ladybug bit back a sob and said “He’s going to be fine. You take care of him.” And, with rage bringing a tremble to her shoulders, she launched herself up toward the top of the tower. The Revealer barely had time to think before her fist connected with his jaw and he immediately fell unconscious. He ripped off his pendant, and crushed it, purifying the Akuma wordlessly for the first time. She threw the remainder of the box of matches into the sky, yelling “Miraculous Ladybug!” She scooped up the still slumbering teen and descended down the tower. When the public began pointing behind her for no apparent reason, she turned her head and let out a faint gasp. Beautiful, silvery wings clung to her back, flapping faintly in the cool spring-like breeze, What’s more, her costume now only had black gloves, the bodice a strawberry red, the boots and legs a navy blue. The rest was a gradient scale between the two and the whole ensemble shimmered like fish scales. She disregarded her costume, and looked over at Cat Noir, who was once again suited up, and carried an awestruck expression on his face, looking at her as though she were a star or a goddess, some faraway, lovely thing. She walked over and slumped against him just as her earring beeped. Wordlessly he scooped her up, bridal style and jumped onto a nearby rooftop. The second he alighted on the roof, she wriggled out of his arms and weakly fell onto the hard stone floor. “Go away, dumb kitty. I’m going to change back.” He walked over and took a knee in front of her, brushing her hair out of her eyes. “C’mon Bugaboo. I can keep a secret. And besides, you know my identity.” She sighed, seeing the determination in his eyes; rolling her eyes, she grabbed him by his bell, and pulled his face towards hers, locking her lips against his, surprise written plainly on his face. After a second, he closed his eyes and began kissing her back. He ran his fingers through her hair, leaning into her, rubbing one of his hands on the small of her back, and cradled her neck with his other. He was so enamored with her he didn’t notice that she had transformed back until she had breathed in sharply and pulled away. “Close your eyes, dummy. I’ve changed back.”   
But it was too late. He was sitting. Staring, transfixed at the girl in front of him. Marinette felt her eyes watering, tears crawling out as she laughed weakly. “Stupid. Stupid, stupid, STUPID.” Cat Noir shimmied up against her and pressed his forehead against hers. “What’s up, Bugaboo?” She sniffled and pawed tears away from her eyes. “I realised that since you are Adrien, I am once again not good enough for you.” Cat Noir scoffed, and then laughed. It started as a little giggle, and then his chuckle became a booming laugh that scared away the birds still lingering in the sunset. “Marinette, for someone so smart, you can be really clueless. I told myself when I first met you, as Ladybug, that I would love whoever you were under the mask. You could be an forty year old paraplegic with parasites in her mouth and I would still pucker up under the stars.” He blushed, realising how much he had said. Marinette chuckled, and ran her fingers through his hair. “You big dummy. Now I can’t think of anything to say to top that.” Adrien helped her up and said “Then don’t talk.” Marinette opened her mouth, but Adrien put a finger on her lips. “Shh. I know you, and I would prefer that your probably adorable speech on romance turn into an angry rant on the life of a superhero. Let me take you home, and I promise we can continue this first thing in the morning at school.” And with that he scooped her up, and away they went.  
They alighted on the roof, and he set her down gently on her feet. He slid his arms around her and pulled her in for one last kiss, lifting her off her feet slightly. Dazed, she stumbled down the ladder into her bedroom. Before she closed the hatch, she heard Adrien call “Goodnight Mari~” in a singsong voice. ‘About time’ she thought. What she didn’t realise was that her best friend Alya was in the street below, filming the whole thing.


	4. Complications

Marinette woke up to a tapping of the hatch in her ceiling. Frightened, she pulled a bat out from under her pillow and slowly poked her head out. Standing on her roof was Cat Noir, a smirk plastered on his masked face. “Ready for school, milady?” She kissed him on the cheek, and then shoved him off of the roof. “My parent’s can’t see me with you! Change back, and wait at the front door like a normal person.” Adrien saluted sarcastically before walking toward the door. Marinette dropped into her room and hastily grabbed her bag. She kissed her mom and let her dad envelop her in a bear hug, and made for the door. But just as she touched the handle, there was a loud knock. She opened the door, and Adrien meekly waved at Mr. and Mrs. Dupain. “Good morning! I was going to escort your daughter to school. That’s cool, right?” Sabine Cheng nodded, and gave her husband a knowing look. “Have fun, you two lovebirds! Let us know if you’re hanging out after school.” Marinette groaned and glared at her parents, shouting things at them as she slammed the door.   
Once the door was closed, Adrien gave her a dopey grin. “So, how long have they known about your colossal crush on me?” Marinette cursed under her breath, whispering “Since you first came to the school.” Adrien laughed heartily at this as they walked toward the school. “Jeez, that must be so embarrasing.” Suddenly, he stopped. “Hey Mari~. You know what would drive Chloe crazy?” If Cat Noir dropped you at school today!” Marinette had to take this in before realising how epic Chloe’s face would be. “Let’s do it!”  
Swinging downtown, Ladybug felt like she could fly. Adrien had his hands draped around her neck. He alighted in front of the school, slipping Adrien lightly onto the ground. Chloe looked ready to blow a gasket. To make the brat explode with jealousy, Ladybug grabbed the collar of Adrien’s shirt and kissed him, not holding back a thing. She pulled away, the two of them breathless. Flushed, she mumbled “Bug out.” and zipped off, running behind a bush just as her costume vanished. After a few seconds, she calmly walked back out, and ran towards Adrien. Chloe was clinging to his arm, questioning him on his involvement with Ladybug. Marinette calmly pushed her away and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Alya spit out her coffee all over Sabrina, Nino began laughing so hard that he fell over, and Chloe began screeching so loudly that a nearby window cracked. Adrien turned toward her, surprised, but not unpleasantly so. Marinette took advantage of his surprise, standing on tiptoes and kissing him lightly on the lips. He brushed her hair behind her ear and bent down to kiss her. Before he could, though, she pushed him away, the tip of her finger on his nose. She calmly walked up the stairs to class, unaware of the turmoil she was causing in her crush’s mind.  
“How long have you been dating?” “Is he really as perfect as the news makes him seem?” “Have you made out yet?” “Well duh, have you seen the video?” Marinette pulled the brim of her derby hat over her eyes as she sat down. Alya leaned really close, breathing down Marinette’s neck. “When did this start? You are going to tell me everything for my blog.” Marinette turned and glared at her, death written all over her face. She desperately turned toward Adrien. But he just smirked and said “Yeah Marinette! What’s Ladybug like?”   
Cat Noir was tied to the antenna at the top of the Eiffel Tower. “I’m sorry, Marinette! I swear, I won’t mess with you in school again.”


	5. Halloween Meetup

It was Halloween in Paris, and Manon insisted on having Marinette take her trick or treating. Manon was a combination of a unicorn, a fairy, and the Pink Power Ranger. So that was something. Marinette dressed in a Ladybug costume, and sure enough, nobody could tell the difference. Several shopkeepers had asked her to stop robbers, and countless people wanted selfies despite her insisting she wasn’t the real Ladybug. They walked toward Alya’s house, getting candy as they went. Alya was dressed as Spider-Gwen from Marvel comics, and she kept hint-hinting that Nino might be going as Spiderman. Marinette realised with dread that Adrien would probably be coming along too. She tried not to freak out in front of Manon, but she thought she would probably have a heart attack before they made it to Adrien’s house. Alya chatted the whole way there, apparent oblivious. But eventually she noticed Marinettes chattering teeth, and nervous sweat. Alya smirked, and elbowed the bluenette. “Ree-lax, girl. You may not have noticed, but he practically breaks his neck trying to turn around and stare at you during class. He crushes on you almost as much as he does Ladybug.” Marinette practically choked, and turned toward Alya, bug-eyed. “He WHAT??” “Yeah, girl! Nino says he practically has a shrine devoted to her in his room. Action figures, posters, you name it.” Marinette found herself blushing more and more as her friend continued talking of the ways Adrien had expressed his devotion to Ladybug. Marinette noticed Manon looking at the two of them with an unsurprisingly sly grin on her face. Just then, Nino walked up, his Spiderman mask pulled on top of his head like a hat. He swooped in and kissed Alya, turning and hugging Marinette, enveloping her in his jasmine scent. He leaned down and ruffled Manon’s hair. “My Spidey-sense tells me someone has gotten an awful lot of candy. Mind sharing with your friendly neighborhood DJ?” Marinette shoved him away from the girl, and told them to go get more candy. “But who’s gonna pick up my boy Adrien?” Nino inquired. Alya jumped in before Marinette could reply and said “Marinette has been watching Manon all day. Let her get Adrien. We’ll meet you at the haunted house in the park.” And without another word, Alya snatched the hands of her boyfriend and 6 year-old charge, and dashed off. Marinette was freaking out all the way to Adrien’s house. She stood, shell-shocked for several seconds before remembering to ring the doorbell. Adrien’s secretary, Nathalie answered, but was interrupted by Adrien. “Hello Marinette, Adrien will be out in a-” “Oh MY GOD! Marinette, that costume is spot on! I’ll be right out!” Marinette stared at the floor, a bright red blush on her face. Then, she could hear the gate creaking open. In spite of herself, she squeaked in fear when she saw Adrien’s costume.


	6. Sleepover

He was dressed as Cat Noir; with his own spin on it. He had furred, clawed hands, and half inch long fangs. The biceps and chest of his costume were split open slightly, and there was blond fur sticking out and looking floofy. He had a short, furry tail instead of the belt that Cat Noir has. He grinned in a sly manner, baring his fangs and chuckling. “Geez, Mari~. Your face is almost as red as your costume. You alright?” She waved her hands in front of her face, her face crimson. “No! N-no, I’m fine. Th-That’s an… interesting costume.” Adrien smiled broadly, puffing out his chest. “I made it myself. It was a normal Cat Noir costume, but I shrunk the bodysuit in the wash, and when I tried to put it on, it ripped. So I made the best out of it!” Marinette eyed him up and down, unable to contain her excitement at the sight of her crush dressed as a handsome werewolf; one whose character was romantically involved with hers. “It’s really cool, Adrien!” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, and mumbled “Thanks, Mari~”  
Many people had complimented them on their costumes on their way to the haunted house. Marinette had responded by blushing and murmuring her thanks, Adrien by doing big exaggerated poses, and giving very verbose thanks. After the crowds had gone away, Adrien checked his watch. “Mari~, we’re going to miss the rest of our group. C’mon!” And without another word, he picked her up, princess style, and ran toward the park.   
She rested her head on his shoulder, and noticed not for the first time that he smelled of pine soap, and a faint cologne. Eventually they arrived at the haunted house, which towered several stories high, and gave an intense aura of dread. “Uh, guys?” Alya said, her bravado suddenly gone. “This looks a lot scarier than last year.” Nino shrugged. “Whatever baby. You don’t wanna do it, we can go do something else.” Adrien, however, was determined. He grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her close to him. “I’ll protect you, milady. You can count on that.”  
Several Minutes Later  
Adrien was hiding behind Marinette for the umpteenth time, as another costumed monster jumped out. She patted his head sympathetically, unfazed. Then, just as the exit and freedom was in sight, a trapdoor opened up, and they fell into a pit of live boa constrictors and very realistic corpses. Adrien shrieked and literally jumped into Marinette’s arms. Even as a grim reaper and vampire hoisted them out of the pit, she remained entangled in his grasp. She carried him out of the haunted house, his quivering making her vibrate slightly. She walked him over toward the rest of their group and set him down. He jumped up, dusted himself off, and struck a heroic pose. Noticing Marinette’s amused expression, he grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head. “Thanks Mari~ I guess I really am a scaredy cat.” Marinette waved him off, and replied “It was nothing, silly kitty.” He blushed, and leaned down to put his head on her shoulders. Eventually he stood up straight and took her hand. They looked on as Manon, Alya and Nino played the carnival games, and Max, Kim, and Mylene were playing Frisbee. Ivan, Juleka, and Rose were writing Halloween scary stories to tell at the Halloween party that evening. Marinette sighed in contentment, and allowed Adrien to pull her onto his lap on the grass. She gave a smile, and Adrien felt his heart melt. All of a sudden there was a clap of thunder and rain began pouring from the sky. Manon shrieked, and Marinette ran over to pick her up. She shouted “It’s dangerous to stay outside. Everyone to my house! It’s just down the street!”  
All of Marinette’s classmates were backed into the small reception room of the bakery, shivering, and soaking wet. Marinette’s parents rushed to get them towels, and Marinette began rooting through closets for sleeping bags and blankets. Once she had found enough, she gathered everyone, and spoke as gently as she could. “Everyone, there is room enough for everyone to sleep comfortably. But we can’t all sleep in one room. So four people can go in the living room, four can sleep downstairs, and three can Go in my room.” Rose, Juleka, Alix, and Manon slept downstairs together, and Kim, Ivan, Mylene and Max slept downstairs. Adrien, Nino, Alya, you guys can sleep in my room.” Marinette noticed that everyone was staring at her, a strange look on their faces. Finally, Rose broke the silence. “Wow, Marinette! Leadership looks good on you.” There was a uproarious chorus of approval, and Alya was being the loudest. Adrien was giving her a huge grin. “Ok everybody. Let’s get some sleep so we’re ready for tomorrow’s Halloween party.”  
Marinette felt like a stalker. She was staring at Adrien’s pristine, sleeping face, marvelling at how one human being could be so perfect. She was the one who had let Adrien take her couch, him having been too much of a gentleman to let Marinette give up her bed. Nino and Alya lay together on an air mattress on the floor. She envied the way they could so openly express their love for each other. She knew that if she tried talking to Adrien, she would probably melt down and make a fool of herself. As she sighed dejectedly, she heard a tiny voice clear its throat. “Marinette, I know what you’re thinking. The key is confidence.” Tikki squeaked. “You just have to tell him how you feel.” Marinette groaned and bemoaned “What am I going to do? Tell him that I think he is the sweetest, most perfect person and I would sell my soul for a chance to hold his hand?” “You’d to what?” An incredulously amused voice whispered below. She peeked below, mortified. Adrien had a cocky smile, but his eyes were wide and he seemed shaken by what she said. “I was joking! Yeah, it was all a big joke!” Adrien gave a sly look and said “Sure. Let’s go with that. You let me know when you’re ready to speak for how you really feel.” She blushed, and almost didn’t notice when Adrien beckoned her down onto the couch by his side. She meekly slipped down the side of her bed and next to the smirking blond boy.   
With his bedhead, and cocky demeanor, he reminded her of Cat Noir. Not having any other conversation starters, she said this. For some reason, he freaked and started blushing. He appeared conflicted for a moment, then leaned close and whispered “Can I tell you a secret? Come up on the roof.” And with that, he tiptoed up the ladder and into the night sky. She sat there on her couch, trying to piece together what was happening. Then in a moment, she followed him out of sight.


	7. Rooftop Reverie

He was standing by the balcony, the moon perfectly illuminating his golden hair and honey skin. He said “I know your secret,” his voice a hushed whisper and his tone gentle. Marinette immediately decided this whole thing was a bad idea, trying to back up toward the ladder. He gave her a shy grin and said “It’s ok if you don’t want to admit it.” And with that, he laid his blanket on the ground and laid down to stargaze. After she confirmed the crisis was over, she walked over cautiously and sat on the edge of the blanket. The two pointed out stars and constellations, and after a little while he began edging closer and closer to her until their shoulders barely touched. He said “You know. I have a huge crush on Ladybug. I have action figures, posters, fanart, you name it, I probably have it.” Marinette groaned, trying to distract from how flustered she was by growling “Fine, dummy. I better be able to trust you.” There was movement in her pocket, and Tikki hissed “What are you doing, Marinette? You can't give away your secret for some crush! Love is powerful, but you shouldn’t let it control you.” Marinette shushed her and after a moment of thought stood up and said “Tikki, spots on!” When the glow faded, Adrien stood there, shocked. He knew, or had a hunch, but he hadn’t expected it to pay off. He sat there on the ground, stunned. Remembering himself, he stood up and gave her a hug. He nestled his head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent, like flour and cinnamon and cakes. He gave her a squeeze, and bent down slightly to be able to look her right in the eyes. “Ladybug. It’s an honor to finally meet you. Thank you for the good you have done for our city.” Instead of blushing, or thanking him, Marinette just stared at the floor in annoyance. “Listen, Adrien, I hate to agree with Lila of all people but a girl can be beautiful and interesting without a mask and skintight costume.” Adrien had to register what she was saying, unable to comprehend the thought of his princess being mad about this. He brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, and gave her a comforting grin. “Silly bugaboo.” She stuck out her tongue at the nickname, patiently waiting for him to continue. When she was done making a face, he gripped her shoulders, and looked her dead in the eyes, bluebell meeting vibrant green. “I love you, Marinette. I wouldn’t want anyone but you to be Ladybug. When I first met you, I pledged my heart to the girl beneath the Ladybug mask. And since it's you, that makes this so much easier.” He pulled her into him, and Marinette let out an adorable squeak. She had somehow been expecting him to be shallow and terrible about her identity, forgetting the sweet, caring kitty he was. She pushed him away halfheartedly, giving his shoulder a shove. “You dork. Stop making me feel bad with how good you are.” He gave her a return shove, and she pretended to fall over, onto the blanket. He swooped on top of her, his chest pressing against hers and filling her with warm butterflies. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck, and his breath hitched as her lips brushed against his ear. He shuddered, and sat up a little. “Marinette, it’s my turn to see if I can trust you. Do you love Cat Noir? At all?” She scoffed, and then when she saw the look in his eyes, gave a halfhearted shrug. “I mean, I don’t hate him. I find him a bit too forward is his affection. And I often wonder if he is genuine, or just using me as a stand-in for his puppy love for Ladybug.” Adrien seemed to respond badly to this, his expression growing dark. “Milady,” He started, only to be interrupted. “Wait, say what? What do you mean, milady? Only Can Noir calls me… No. Don’t tell me,” “CLAWS OUT!” Adrien interjected, green light bathing him, and donning him in his black leather costume. At nearly the same instant, Marinette sank to her knees, her costume blinking out of existence. “No. Nononononononono.” Worried, Adrien crouched next to her. “Marinette, I’m sorry. Do you really hate my alter ego that much?” She sniffled and weakly admitted “A little. I mean, it was because I was worried you would mess up my chances with other you. Adrien. Does that make sense?” She sniffed again and added “It probably doesn’t.” Adrien sat, staring, and gave a little scoff. “You know, for someone in all honors classes, you can be stupid sometimes.” She gave him a glare, and said “Listen, stupid kitty. Just because I'm hopelessly in love with you doesn’t mean I’m gonna take stuff like that.” Adrien pressed on doggedly. “Seriously. You could have said at literally any time ‘Adrien, I am madly in love with you, and I want you to pledge your love solely and completely to me.’” Marinette said “Don’t be stupid. And take that dumb costume off. You don’t need to remind me that your body is built like a M for Mature rated Disney Prince.” He waggled his eyebrows and intoned “I’m what kind of Disney prince?” She blushed. “Shut up, kitty.” Reluctantly, he deactivated his powers and shimmied next to her. They took each others hands and laid down. Marinette closed her eyes, nestling her head against his shoulder. “No secrets, got it?” Adrien nodded blissfully.   
They were interrupted by the revierie of each other’s companionship by a thump against the trapdoor. “Shhhhhhh, stupid. We need to make sure they stay asleep.” Nino rubbed where his head had hit the trapdoor. “Cut me some slack, sweetie. Marinette’s room is crazy dark.” They poked their heads out and saw the blond and the bluenette cuddling. “Dammit!” Alya yelled. “Did we miss you making out?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These upcoming chapters start with the Sunday of the week, followed by the Saturday, then every day inbetween, leading to an ending most unexpected. Yes, I'm Satan. Enjoy.

Cat Noir slouched against a stone pillar, waiting for Ladybug. He knew full well she would stand him up again, but he waited anyway. The clock tower chimed 6:00. As he prepared to go home, he saw a familiar person several blocks away. He vaulted onto the school roof and ran toward her, and sure enough, Marinette was there. She way lying down on her roof, with a blanket to keep her warm and misery on her face. He deftly leaped the distance between the two buildings and alighted on her railing. She wiped her tears away and turned to face him. “More Ladybug trouble, Cat?” Anger flitting across him face, he retorted “Having more boy trouble, darling?” He realised his annoyance wasn’t with her, but Ladybug. “I’m sorry. Really, what’s the problem?” “There’s no problems. THAT’S the problem. THe guy didn’t even care that I existed until recently, and now he friendzones me at every available moment.” Cat gave her a hand to help her sit up. “Any guy who would cheat himself out of dating you is a complete idiot. And my troubles are about the same. After I showed Ladybug my little rooftop setup, and she almost told me who she likes, she’s been continuing to act like nothing’s wrong.” Marinette pulled him down so he was sitting next to her, and said “Maybe you’re barking up the wrong tree. And by the way, Adrien Agreste is no idiot. He’s smart, and kind, and perfect.” Cat smiled, not noticing who she was talking about at first. “Yeah, Adrien’s a catch alri- WAIT. HOLD UP. You like Adrien?” (

) Hearing his name made her blush as red as Ladybug’s costume. “God, I’m so stupid. It’s bad enough everyone in school knows but him, but now I’ve just told a total stranger. Sure, kitty, shout it from the rooftops; Marinette Dupain-Cheng has a huge, hopeless crush on Adrien Agreste. And she’s gonna give up, because she’s not good enough for him.” “But-I When did this happen?!” Cat Noir babbled. Marinette blushed deeper red and said “It started when he gave me his umbrella. And then all the times he stood up for me, or smiles at me, or that time when he danced with me. And he seemed kind of happy when everyone thought I was his girlfriend. But then I met this other guy, Luka, and I kind of fell for him, and now I’m wondering whether or not I should give up on Adrien.” “NO!” Cat Noir couldn’t believe the force of his own words. “I mean, have you told him how you feel? Like, to his face?” Marinette looked away, embarrassed. “Whenever I’m near him, I lose my words. If I can’t talk around him, what’s the point of even considering dating him. Shouldn’t I just give up?” Cat shook his head. “Not a chance. You’ve got no reason to be scared. He’s just rich and pretty. You actually have personality and good qualities to back up how hot you are.” “Ooh, Cat.” Marinette teased. “You’re making me blush. You’re wrong about him, but thanks.” “Any jackass can be nice. It takes a good person to actually empathize with someone and help them through their problems. Trust me, Marinette, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Goodnight, milady.” As he said these parting words, he leaped off of the roof into the night air. (

) “Milady? He only calls Ladybug that.” Marinette wondered as she fell asleep.


End file.
